


Shifters

by pieceofshir



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofshir/pseuds/pieceofshir
Summary: So basically I just wrote these as the base to a whole series, but................................life.So if anyone wants to use them, feel free but like give a shoutout k? cool





	1. Cat!Virgil

“Wait, why is he cuddling you?”  
Roman gasped in offense, holding the little kitten closer to his chest. They had woken up that morning to hear this little... thing, meowing loudly and scratching at the door. The kitten was entirely black, and as it had immediately tried to hide the moment the door had been opened, Logan had quickly deduced that the cat was actually their anxious friend, Virgil.  
Now, the kitten was curled up against Roman’s chest, Patton was blowing his nose at the end of the couch, and Logan was trying to get Roman to hand Virgil over to examine him, and maybe figure out why their friend was a cat.  
“Logan, Virgil and I have gotten closer over the past year!” Roman defended, “And besides, can you really blame him for being attracted to me?” Logan, the little shit, nodded with a smirk. “While you two may have grown closer, Patton is still his favorite.” Roman glared at the logical side, his eyes turning to Patton as he spoke up. “Virgil knows-” he cut himself off to blow his nose, “Virgil knows that I'm allergic to cats, and that Logan isn't all too fond of cuddling.” Logan nodded, adding, “I'm sure he also knew that Roman would appreciate the ego boost, thinking that Virgil felt he had a choice.” Roman scoffed, turning his attention to the little fluff ball on his chest, and tried to hide his disappointment when he saw that Virgil was indeed looking over at Patton, as if he would rather be with him. “Patton, remind Thomas to take his medication.” Roman said, setting Virgil onto the floor and standing up. “That should help you for a while, and you can cuddle him all you want. I'm going to my room.” He stomped off, ignoring Virgil’s mew of protest at being put down. Logan sighed, scooping Virgil up into his arms as Patton went to explain the situation to Thomas. Virgil was pawing at Logan’s chest, and he sighed as he carried the kitten to the kitchen, setting him down on the counter as he began looking for something to feed him. Cereal? No, not until they fully understood just how much of Virgil was a cat. Crofters? No, that was for Logan and only for Logan. Cat or not, Virgil could piss off.  
Milk? Milk. Kittens drink milk. Virgil drinks milk. Milk.  
He set a small bowl in front of Virgil, unable to deny how adorable it was when he leapt up and raced over to the bowl, shoving his face into the milk. “Virgil.” He looked up at Logan, milk all over his whiskers. Logan hesitated, unsure of whether or not that had just been a coincidence. “Can you understand me?” He asked, and his eyes lit up as Virgil nodded, flicking his tail.  
Amazing.  
“Do you... have any idea why this has happened?” Virgil shook his head, and Logan sighed. “At the very least, are you comfortable in this... new form?” Virgil didn't answer, and Logan sighed. He knew that Virgil wouldn't admit to not being comfortable, but he also knew just how much Virgil hated being out of his own skin. “Oh, Virgil.” He felt his heart bleed for his friend. He had always been closest with the anxious side, from even before they knew his name. As the two of them shared the left side of the mindscape, they had spent many nights just hanging out together in Logan’s room, playing chess or complaining about the rights and their stupid, illogical feelings. He took Virgil off the counter, placing him on his shoulder as he headed towards his room, deciding that he may as well try to get some work done. He ignored the sting of Virgil’s claws digging into his shoulder, and he set Virgil down on his bed before sitting down at his desk. It had been maybe five minutes when he heard a groan from his bed, and he turned around to see-  
Virgil.  
But, not kitten Virgil, human Virgil.  
He was in his signature hoodie and jeans, staring at Logan with wide eyes, as he unfurled himself from where he was on the bed. “Glad to have you back.” Logan said, turning back to his work. Virgil let out a noise of confusion. “Wait, that's it?” He asked, “No, ‘Virgil, what happened? Are you okay, Virgil? Can I run some tests on you?’ I thought you were meant to be the scientist” Logan shrugged, not even looking back at Virgil. “Virgil, we’ve been friends for a very long time. I know that you would protest to me running any sort of tests on you, and that you'll never admit to not being okay. As for what happened, you turned into a cat. Seeing as how you are not a cat anymore, I don't think it really matters what happened. However, might I suggest that you go find Roman? He seemed a bit hurt when I pointed out that you gravitated towards him not because you wanted to be with him, but because you didn't want to be with myself or Patton.” The memory flashed in Virgil’s mind. Roman’s glare, the hurt in his voice when he announced that he would be in his room. Poor Roman, it wasn't his fault that Logan didn't know...  
“Virgil?” Logan was looking at him, concerned. “Did I... miss something?” Did you not tell me something, Virgil could hear. Virgil nodded, confirming Logan’s suspicions, and causing him to feel incredibly guilty. “Oh.” He said simply, “I- Virgil, I'm so-” Virgil waved him off, standing up on shaky legs. “It’s fine.” He said dismissively, “I'll just- I'll just go tell him that, you know...” Logan nodded, giving Virgil an encouraging smile before turning back to his work once more. Virgil bolted out of the room, into the right side, and banged on Roman’s door until it opened, revealing the prince, and it looked like- had he been crying?  
“Virgil?” Roman asked, confused, “You're, not a- oomph!”  
Virgil launched himself into Roman’s arms, and Roman stumbled back until they both fell onto the bed. “I'm sorry.” Virgil mumbled, curling up on Roman’s chest. “I was looking at Patton because seeing him sick was making me sad, but you know that I did really want to be with you, right?” Over the time they had been together, Virgil had learned that he and Roman were a lot more alike than previously thought, and Roman often needed Virgil to remind him that yes, he did actually like him. Quite a bit, actually. Roman hugged Virgil closer, just like he had earlier, and Virgil sighed contentedly, nuzzling into Roman’s shoulder. “I love you.” Virgil whispered, and smirked when he heard Roman’s breath catch and his heart skip a beat. It was always comforting for Virgil to see the impact he made on Roman with just a few words. “I love you too.” Roman mumbled as they drifted of to sleep. Soon, Patton would wake them up for dinner, and he would surely wonder what they were doing together, cuddled up in Roman’s bed, but that was a problem for later. Right now, they had each other, and that was all they needed.


	2. Puppy!Patton

“Um, Logan?” Patton called from the kitchen, “I don't feel so good... Can you maybe-” Logan's eyes snapped up from his book as Patton’s voice was cut off, followed by the sound of something hitting the floor. He moved to get off the couch, but found that he didn't have to. Also, he couldn't. A small white ball of fluff was wandering out of the kitchen. Despite himself, he smiled at Patton, who was trying so hard to keep his glasses on his face as he made his way to where Logan was. His blue cardigan was draped across his back, and it was almost too cute for Logan to comprehend. “Virgil! Roman!” Logan called, picking Patton up and taking his glasses off, “It happened again!”  
Virgil had not stopped laughing.  
As soon as they had entered the room, Patton had leapt out of Logan's lap and tried to run to them, but without his glasses, he ended up just ramming his head into the wall, roughly five feet to the right of them. Logan had immediately jumped up, rushing over to scoop his friend back up into his arms, but Roman and Virgil had immediately doubled over in laughter. Ten minutes later, Logan was glaring at a still wheezing Virgil, with Patton still secure in his arms. “So, Logan,” Roman tried to take the logical side’s eyes off of his boyfriend, “do you maybe have a theory as to why this is happening?” Logan nodded, tearing his eyes away from Virgil who was still laughing, the brat. “I'm not entirely sure, but I've concluded that the specific type of cat Virgil turned into was a Birman, a breed known for being very low-energy. And judging by the look of Patton here, he looks like a Bichon Frise, one of the friendliest dog breeds. It appears as though we are turning into animals that most represent us.” Roman's eyes lit up. “You mean, like spirit animals?” He asked, and Virgil groaned. “But like, we can't even control it? Will it happen again?” Logan pushed his glasses up on his nose, and bit back a smile when Patton began licking at his chin. “I think that after we each change a few times, we’ll be able to understand what triggers it. For now, I suppose Roman and I will just have to remain wary. Virgil, you've shifted once since the first time, correct?” Virgil nodded, flushing. He and Roman had been... getting ready for bed, as it were, when suddenly Virgil was on all fours once again. With the mood effectively ruined, Roman had simply squealed in delight and cuddled his little kitten close until he shifted back in the middle of the night. “For now,” Logan suggested, “I recommend that you two go tell Thomas that Patton will be out of order for a few hours. You could say, he is frozen. Frise-n.” Patton barked happily, trying to attack Logan’s face with kisses for that pun, but he kept missing and bumping his face against Logan’s shoulders. Since Roman and Virgil had already left, Logan allowed himself to laugh loudly, falling back onto the couch and lifting Patton into the air, before lowering him down and rubbing their noses together. He didn't quite understand why he was acting so out of character, but he felt so happy he didn't even care. After a few minutes of cooing at the moral side, he sat up and turned the T.V on, not letting Patton out of his arms even when he began to squirm. “Patton,” he said sternly, “I know that you want to run around, but you don't have your glasses, and I don't want you to hurt yourself again.” Patton seemed to accept that answer and settled against Logan's side. A few minutes into Moana, Logan realized that Patton couldn't actually see the screen, so he took Patton's glasses from the coffee table and gently balanced them on Patton’s nose. Unable to help himself, he pulled out his phone and took a quick photo of his friend.  
He almost didn't notice when, hours later, Patton shifted back. Neither of them acknowledged anything, Patton just cuddled closer to Logan, yawning and leaning his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	3. Lion!Roman

“Son of a-” Virgil jumped as he heard his boyfriend start, and then was cut off by what sounded like a crash. He exchanged a look with Logan, who looked like he wanted to go investigate, but couldn't move because Patton was sleeping on him. Ever since he had changed back, the two had gotten closer, but Logan still refused to tell Virgil what caused this sudden soft spot for the moral trait. Virgil went to the kitchen to see what was left of his boyfriend, and,  
“Honestly, I'm not really surprised.” Virgil said, looking down at the lion sitting in the middle of the floor. Roman somehow managed to look cute as a giant cat, with his tongue sticking out in the most adorable way. “Virgil?” Logan tried to keep his voice low from the couch, “What is he?” Virgil smirked at his boyfriend, who was now trying to salvage the sandwich he had dropped. “Come on, Simba.” He laughed, leading him out of the kitchen. Logan lit up at the sight of Roman as a lion, and immediately began hypothesizing what it could mean. “You know, I assumed that Roman would be some kind of Bullmastiff or a Doberman.” Patton began to stir at the talk of dogs, and his nose was beginning to itch from the cat fur. “Wassgoin- is that Roman?” He sat up excitedly, “Good thing Thomas has been taking his allergy pills, missing out on Roman after hardly getting to see Virgil would have been awful!” Roman dropped to the floor and rolled over, looking up at Virgil expectantly. Patton squealed at The sheer cuteness of it while Virgil rolled his eyes and sat on the ground, rubbing the lions belly. He was giving a lion a belly rub. What even is his life at this point. Logan looked deep in thought while Patton crouched down to braid bits of Roman's mane. “Maybe,” he thought out loud, “Roman is a lion because of how protective he is over Virgil, who is a small cat?” Virgil scrunched his nose at the thought of that. “Please don't insinuate that Roman views me as his son, we’re not into that.” Patton looked hurt, turning to Logan with questioning eyes. “He means that he's not into seeing Roman as his dad because you're his dad.” Logan rushed, and Virgil nodded, biting back a laugh. “But Virgil,” Logan continued, “I meant that, although I originally thought that Roman would be some type of canine, him being a lion seems to compliment you. Not to mention, lions are highly territorial, and we all remember how Roman got when he thought you didn't want to cuddle him.” Virgil nodded, standing up and motioning for Roman to follow him. “I'm gonna take him to his room, I know he'll flip if we don't marathon The Lion King.” Roman let out an excited... noise that Logan had never heard from a lion, and followed Virgil. Logan rolled his eyes, turning to Patton. “What do you think I'll be?” He asked, and Patton seemed to consider it before he shrugged. “I mean, I think you were right about Roman, but I also think that he's a lion because he's the king. Well, prince.” Logan nodded, making a mental note. “Well, while their off doing whatever, would you like to, maybe...” Patton smiled, flipping on the T.V and cuddling back into Logan's side.  
Roman was naturally the strongest side, but for some reason he continued to to lie directly on top of Virgil. Normally, Virgil wouldn't mind, and he often found the weight comforting.  
But now he had the weight of a sleeping lion on him, and he was pretty sure that this was the end.  
They were halfway through the second Lion King, and Virgil was trying desperately to shove Roman off of him. “Princey, I prefer my ribs to stay whole.” He grumbled, giving one final shove and sending the lion straight to the floor. He hit the floor with a loud thud, and Virgil looked over the ledge to make sure he was okay. Roman didn't even wake up, he just yawned, stretched, and curled up on the floor. Virgil groaned, not wanting to think about how mad Roman would be if he woke up on the floor. “Roman!” He called loudly, causing him to open an eye. He looked around, noticed he was on the floor, and jumped up, glaring at Virgil accusingly. “Get back up here, Simba.” Virgil laughed, “But this time try not to crush my lungs, okay?” Roman huffed, hopping back up onto the bed and curling up, making a point of keeping to the far right of the bad, away from Virgil. “Oh, calm down you drama queen.” Virgil rolled his eyes, turning to his boyfriend and rested his head on Roman. “You still gotta stay close to me.” He mumbled, and closed his eyes, letting the warmth of the lion’s stomach lull him to sleep.  
Once Roman had changed back, Logan dragged him and Virgil out of his room for questioning. He sat them both on a couch with Patton, pulled out his notebook, and began asking them questions about how they felt in the hours leading up to the shift, how aware they were while being animals, if they could feel when they were about to shift back, and just every other question he could think of before Virgil decided that this interview was over, and he dragged Roman off to go finish their movie. Patton let him have a few more questions, but Logan could see that he wasn't really sure of the answers he was giving, he was just trying to make Logan happy. The only things he really concluded were that at least for the first shift, there would be no way to know when it comes, you're fully aware of the situation you are in, and you only shift back when you're asleep. “Give it a rest, pocket protector!” Roman called out from his room, “Your thinking is so loud, we can't hear the movie!” Patton chuckled, and Logan narrowed his eyes at the right hallway. “I'm sorry,” he called back, “I know you aren't used to thinking, otherwise you would know that it is a silent activity.” Patton laughed loudly, and Logan felt something strange in his stomach. He'd have to research that later. For now, he turned to Patton with a hopeful smile. “Would you be so kind as to help me bake some cookies?” Patton beamed at him and nodded,and Logan decided that the funny feeling could stay.


	4. Wolf!Logan

For as smart as Logan was, he sure wasn't the brightest.  
Patton was sprawled out on Roman's bed, sighing dramatically while Roman was jotting some ideas down in his shiny notepad. “Patton, honey, sometimes you need to drop hints for a few years, and sometimes you just have to slam him into the nearest wall and just start making out.” Patton gasped. “Roman, I don't want to slam Logan into anything!” Roman laughed at how shocked Patton looked. “Hey, no shame.” He said, “That's what Virgil did, and look! It worked!” Patton tilted his head in confusion. “Wait, Virgil made the first move?” He asked, and Roman nodded, smiling fondly. “Love can give you courage, enough to motivate great things.” Patton hummed lightly before the conversation was cut off by a knock at the door. “Princey, is dad in there? You guys are gonna wanna see this, hey, stop it. You're going to hurt yourse- great.” Roman quickly opened the door to reveal Virgil holding a leash connecting to-  
“Is that Logan?” Roman asked, and Virgil nodded.  
He was sleek black wolf, still with his blue tie, but without his glasses, which explained the leash. Virgil was trying to lead him into Roman’s room, but Logan seemed almost too scared. Logan hardly ever went into the fancible side’s room, so he probably didn't have the layout memorized, and therefore didn't want to allow himself to be led blindly. “Logan.” Virgil tugged on the leash, trying to sound gentle and failing miserably, “Stop being a drama queen.” Patton giggled from the bed, and Logan perked up at the sound. He ran right into the room, looking around frantically for the source of the noise. “Great. He wants Patton.” Virgil grumbled, trying not to seem offended. Yeah, Virgil was fully aware of Logan's feelings for him, but... Virgil and Logan had been friends for years. “Logan, I'm right here!” Patton kept repeating as Logan tried to figure out which of the two Pattons he could see was the real one. Eventually, Virgil took pity on his friend and he grabbed his tie, helping him onto the bed, where Patton squealed and gave him a huge hug. Virgil narrowed his eyes at the way Logan was eyeing where he thought he and Roman were standing, until it clicked. “Logan has no tact.” He announced, and everyone turned to him. Logan growled a bit, but Virgil waved him off. “Shut up, I'm right. What I mean is, when I was a cat, I hung out with Roman and Logan. Roman gave everyone who wanted a chance to pet him, even though we thought that he would only want to stick near me. But Logan is a wolf, another territorial animal, and he's not really the kind to think about how he might offend us. He wants to be with Patton, therefore, he will stick with Patton. I say you take him to his room and wait it out.” Patton was only half listening, cooing at Logan, who was sitting perfectly still. “Yeah, I’ll take him.” Patton agreed, standing up. Virgil smirked at the terrified look in Logan's eyes once he realized that he would have to walk back to his room without his glasses. “Patton, you gotta lead him by the tie.” Virgil said, taking pity on his friend, “He should've been a bat, if you ask me.” Logan growled again, and Virgil just laughed.  
Patton took Logan by the tie and slowly led him into his room and onto his bed. “Why do you want to be with me, Lo?” He asked, “I mean, Virgil is your best friend, isn't he?” Logan, obviously, didn't respond, but he did lay his head in Patton’s lap and roll over, looking up expectantly. With a smile, Patton began to rub his belly. “Well, now that you can't talk, I guess I'll just tell you what I was talking about with Roman, and later on, you can... tell me what you think. Okay?” Logan blinked, his tongue flopping out of his mouth in the most adorable way, and Patton almost forgot what he wanted to talk about. “Logan, listen...” He tried to find the right words, “Did you know that I can feel everyone's emotions in the mindscape?” Logan flipped over and sat up, and Patton couldn't hold back his laughter because this was the most serious looking wolf he had ever seen. He had the look in his eyes that he got whenever he would be writing stuff down in his notebook. “It’s true. Whenever one of you is feeling an emotion, especially one outside of your realm, I get sort of an echo. For example, when Virgil is with Roman, I can sometimes feel really happy, because it's outside of Virgil’s realm. Understand?” Logan nodded, his eyes shining at this new information.  
Until he realized what Patton wanted to talk about.  
“As the literal personification of logic, you aren't meant to feel anything at all.” He said, carefully watching Logan's expression. He began to back away, but Patton reached out and grabbed his tie. “Logan, it's okay!” He reassured the logical trait, who was now whimpering softly and wanting nothing more than to bolt, yet at the same time he just wanted to cuddle up to Patton and take a nap. Patton felt a pang of sadness and fear, partially from Logan and partially just from seeing how scared he looked. “I... God, this feels weird saying this to you as a wolf, hold on...” He pulled Logan's glasses out of thin air and balanced them on his nose, straightened out his tie, and then nodded, satisfied. “Okay, Logan, I... I feel the same way.” Patton had never seen an animal manage to look shocked or Logan for that matter, but Logan was just staring at him with wide eyes. “I just... wanted you to know.” He mumbled, looking away, “that, you know... it's okay. How you're feeling. And, if you, you know, want to, maybe-”  
He was cut off by Logan pushing him flat on his back, making him laugh. Logan walked over to his side, curling up and placing his head on a very confused Patton’s chest. “Um, ok?” Patton said, and then he felt it. A wave of love, so overwhelming Patton felt like he could explode. “...Oh.” He said simply, placing a hand on Logan's head and stroking his fur gently. Logan turned his head up slightly and gave Patton’s chin a single lick, and then he closed his eyes, a deep rumbling in his stomach. Patton knew what that noise was, he had watched a National Geographic special on wolves once. They had called it a murr, and it was like a dog version of purring. Except they had described it as a romantic sound between mates. Did that mean that Logan really-?  
Any doubts that he had were washed away by the pure waves of emotions he kept receiving from his sleeping... boyfriend? Boyfriend sounded good, but he made a note to confirm it with Logan. But as he fell asleep with the warm feelings of love and trust filling his heart, he felt pretty secure with the term.  
At some point, Patton opened his eyes into Logan's, and smiled at him. “Good morning.” He mumbled, stretching a bit. “It's 7pm.” Logan said factually, and Patton laughed, throwing an arm around Logan's waist, and smiling even wider at the way he blushed. “Um, can I-?” Logan was glancing at his lips and Patton smirked, pulling Logan up on top of him and holding him close, brushing their lips together. Logan looked down at him, flustered. “I- I- Patton- can you do that again?” He blurted out, and Patton had the audacity to laugh at him, causing him to turn an even darker shade of red. “Logan, you don't have to ask.” He said in between giggles, but was silenced when Logan kissed him, this time pushing his hands into his hair. Patton smiled as he tightened his hold, and relished in the feelings that were pouring from Logan.  
They would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically I just wrote these as the base to a whole series, but................................life.  
> So if anyone wants to use them, feel free but like give a shoutout k? cool

“You've got to be kidding me. Logan!”  
Logan and Patton headed towards Virgil, who sounded incredibly annoyed, and once they reached the living room, they understood why. Roman was in his lion form, apparently all it took was concentrating on the traits you share with the animal, and he seemed to be guarding Virgil from a...   
“Is that... Deceit?”  
Roman growled at the spotted cat on the couch, and the smug little thing was glaring right back. Logan felt a growl rise in him as well, but Patton’s hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. “He's a...” His eyes widened in realization. “Incredible. He's a margay.” Patton rolled his eyes, “Well of course he is, Thomas has been out for years!” Logan sighed, and Virgil looked like he wanted to smile, but was too focused on the situation in front of him. “A margay,” Logan repeated, “is known as one of the tricksters of the animal kingdom. They can attract certain types of prey by imitating the voice of the prey’s babies, causing the worried adults to go investigate, and then get eaten.” Virgil was trying to gently tug Roman away, terrified that Deceit would somehow be able to hurt him. “Princey, can't we just go... do anything else?” He tried, turning to Logan and Patton with a desperate look in his eyes. Logan narrowed his eyes at Deceit, he still hadn't forgiven him for shutting him up and trying to replace Patton.  
Wait. Patton.  
He was the strongest side, always had been. It made sense, for the heart to be the strongest, especially for someone like Thomas. He could always keep Deceit in line, and he knew it. “Dee,” Patton said sternly, “you remember what we said about you being out here before you've learned to behave?” Deceit hissed at him before stalking off, leaving a smug Roman to take his place on the couch. Virgil rolled his eyes, sitting directly on top of Roman and flipping on the T.V. “Thanks, dad.” Virgil said, and Logan wished that he had the courage to follow Deceit and question him. “Hey,” Virgil said suddenly, turning around, “heave you guys seen Remy? Or Picani, for that matter? Shouldn't someone like, warn them about this whole shape shifting thing?” Patton shrugged. “Well, they aren't really sides, so maybe they'll be fine?” He turned to Logan, who was deep in thought, but was cut off by a bang, followed by a shriek, then a squeal, then another bang. Roman and Virgil didn't even budge, just let Patton and Logan take care of it.  
“Remy? Emile?” Patton called out, heading for his room down the right hallway. Remy and Emile shared a room at the far end of the right hallway. Since they were merely figments and not actual sides, the mindscape hadn't created two separate rooms. Not that they minded though, the two were joined at the hip. Besides, Remy hated sleeping at night, so he would usually leave Emile alone at night and stay up until ungodly hours, sipping Starbucks and watching conspiracy videos with Virgil.  
Logan opened the door to see a Parrot perched on a Koala. “This is... fascinating.” He walked over and scooped up the koala, who latched onto him and snuggled his chest, letting his eyes shut. “A koala, the animal that sleeps the most, and a parrot, who are known to have high levels of empathy, which makes them great therapy animals.” Patton had Emile on the tip of his finger like a Disney prince, and Logan found himself unable to process how cute it all was. “Emile,” Logan turned to the bird, who was chirping at Patton, “I apologize for not warning you two earlier, but you two need to go to sleep in order to change back. After, I'll explain everything. Where should I put Remy?” Picani flew over to one of the beds, well, more like he hoped off of Patton's hand and flapped his wings awkwardly a few times before crashing into the bed. Patton rushed over with a gasp, announcing that Emile would not get to sleep until he could fly, and taking the bird out of the room. Logan rolled his eyes before setting Remy down on the bed and rushing out to make sure Patton didn't accidentally kill their friend.


End file.
